Adommy iPod Shuffle
by BlackHairdye.SilverFindings
Summary: exactly what it says in the title. Adommy/Atom/Lambiff


**Strut- Adam Lambert**

When he was in high school, everyone had made fun of him. He was red headed fat best in chorus and theater and gay. Some of the worst combos ever. But when he left and found where he truly belonged, he could walk his strut, be who he really is. And watching those fans screaming his name reminded him every day that this is who he wanted to be. Adam fucking Lambert. Glam star.

He glanced at Tommy plucking away at his bass, and he was reminded why he did this.

**You're pretty Good Looking (for a Girl)- The White Stripes**

He watched her dance wildly in the dark of the club. Wild hair spinning out around her. Cutting through the crowd he touched her arm.

Tommy watched the rise and fall of Sheena's chest. I though about how those men in clubs had hurt her. Grabbing her dirty cloths, he left reminding himself she was only a friend. She didn't want any thing else and neither did Tommy.

**Just another Sucker on the Vine- Tom Waits**

Slow jazz played in the corner of the Onyx club. Adam swayed, he normally didn't like this music but it was like a virus claiming his body. A hand touched his and led him on the dance floor. Swaying together Tommy and him danced ignoring the looks.

**All I Care about- Richard Geer (Chicago Sound track)**

He heard his intro and started up with the vocal solo for his performance. The screens slid back and he started his dance. Adam didn't care what they said, all he cared about was entertaining. That's what he was there for. Entertainment. He walked toward Tommy; sure of what he was going to do. And they locked lips. It was the best moment of Adam's life. And it was Entertainment. Pure and sweet

**Vampire- Antsy Pants**

He was proud. He could do what he wanted and he was going to take Tommy with him. After the boy consented Adam bit and as he watched Tommy squirm and the venom worked he smiled. He finally had someone with him for eternity.

**Stay Home- Self**

Running out of the building holding the piece of paper high he yelled with joy. Finally after forever he'd made it. He didn't need anyone approval anymore, he was signed. More or less. But he didn't want to think about that. They'd asked him to perform and he had, and he'd made it! Adam ran down the street shouted with joy he knew the cameras were following him but he didn't care.

Soon everyone would know his name.

_I'M ADAM FUCKING LAMBERT BITCHES!_ He though.

**World Keep Turning- Tom Waits**

Piano music filters through the crowd. Music that reminds him of Drake, but he has Tommy now. And Adam could care less about Drake. No, he still cares but he has Tommy and the bass player is so much better than that fucker.

When Drake had said, "I hate you." and they broke up Adam had to keep telling himself that the world keep turning no matter what. He can remember everything Drake had said every touch, good and bad.

"Adam, are you okay?" Tommy asks pulling Adam out of his daydreaming.

"Of course," Adam smiles and asks Tommy if he wants to dance. Tommy agrees and they go out on to the floor slow dancing to the piano and man with a scratchy voice on the stage.

_That world keeps turning._ Adam thought

**The Art of Suicide- Emilie Autumn.**

He's though about it more that once. When his life was so fucked up. When he parents fought, when he was to drunk to think. An easy way out, right? As he sat on his bed, knife posed over his arm tears streaking down his face. No don't do it. One side of himself said. Do it! Your life suck another side said.

One. Two. Three cuts.

Blood on the ugly carpet.

Darkness

And the door was thrown open and Adam ran in scooping Tommy into his arms, he was shouting for an ambulance. He was there to save Tommy. Always

**Fairytale- Sara Bareilles**

He was living in a dream. Fans, friends. And then it was taken away like that. Because there is no suck thing as a fairytale. Why had he ever dropped acid? It was stupid. Stupid with a Brook-y accent. S-T-U-pid. He could live his whole life with out hearing another fucking fairytale.

He never wanted the next best thing. And that what he got. Second best every time. But this time it was last. Last place. Score 00. It was all gone all flushed down the toilet like a dead fish.

**Dazed and Confused- Led Zeppelin **

Tommy shook his head again. Where the fuck was he? What happened last night? He could hear people talking. But they weren't saying anything. Tommy glanced around. It was a hotel or a hospital. He looked around, Adam sitting in a chair in the cornor. Asleep.

Tommy whispered his name and he woke with a start crossing to the bed Adam smiled.

"Are you okay Glitterbaby?" he asked Tommy nodded "Good, this is the last time you'll see me then." He turned to leave

"Wait!" Tommy shouted still dazed "What are you talking about?"

"I tried to love you and all you do is push me away." Adam said turning "You should be happy I drove you here."

"I don't.."

Adam sighed "You wouldn't remember you were too drunk. I'm sorry Tommy but I can't live in the shadows to afraid someone's gonna find out." He kissed Tommy's forehead "I'm leave for a while. I'll come back some day. I promise." And the glam star was gone. Tommy cried out of Adam sitting up, he was in bed it was dark. Sweat covered his face. The door was pushed open and Adam appeared "What wrong?" he asked

"Nightmare." Tommy said rubbing his eyes. Adam tells his it's okay and hugs him tight

**Little Ghost- The White Stripes**

Tommy felt like a ghost. He was just the man Adam Lambert had kissed on the AMA's. nothing more. There where fans, fans that had loved the AMA's and they wanted his autograph but only a few.

When Adam held him saying he was his and no one else's Tommy felt invisible. When they danced at clubs he imagined it looked like Adam was dancing with the wall, not a man with two toned hair.

**Another one Bites the Dust- QUEEN!**

Adam watched with satiation as one after one fell under his spell. He sat on his throne and watched the grinding bodies around him; kissing, touching, licking, fucking. He smiled even more. He remembers being one of those individuals being fucked mindlessly. Now he was the king. King Lambert. He liked the sound of that.

Glancing down he saw Tommy moving through the crowd slipping past the bodies. The boy watched up the steps and to Adam's throne.

"Adam." The boy said and Adam's heart swelled. "Come," Adam said taking the boy's hand and leading him into a secluded room.

Adam watched Tommy sleep hair splayed out on the hard mattress. He though of those who fell to their knees in front of him, not thinking twice. Tommy wasn't like that. He loved Adam and Adam loved him.

**Let the Flame begin- Paramore**

Adam though about the others like him, those broken and fragile resembling him now. He wanted to cry. But as Drake moved above him, pushing and trusting he knew he couldn't cry. Not yet. Adam had been foolish, he's been greedy and taken Drake to quickly. But there was Hope there had to be hope.

As Drake slept Adam told his cloths and left running to his car. Once there he pulled out his phone calling Tommy quickly. "Can I stay with you was the only question and Tommy said yes of course. Adam thanked god and drove

**Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

Tommy drained another beer and pushed into the crowd joining the mass of bodies. He yelled dancing with the others, crashing sweat body with sweaty body. He understood were adults were so scared of teenagers. They were scary. Violet little fucks. And he was one of them! He'd never fit in with others but he was one of the teenagers in the mosh pit and he was one of the teenagers scaring the living shit outta adults and he was proud

**My immortal**

Adam's tears stained the sofa slightly. He was so tired, tired of being treated like a child with all his fears. But Drake had left him finally, because of them, because of his insecurities, all the promises he'd made gone. He'd never be there to make Adam feel safe again. More tears now. Would Adam ever get over this? The wounds Drake had given him, would never heal it seemed. This pain was too real, too real for Adam to bear. But he had to. And he would. He wished Drake knew that he had part of Adam with him now. And he always would. Adam wanted someone to hold him and tell him it was all right. And when there was a knock on the door and when Adam opened it to find Tommy his prays were answered.

Tommy smiled warmly and walked inside.


End file.
